


unforgotten

by purplecl0wn359



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecl0wn359/pseuds/purplecl0wn359
Summary: Charlie will never forgive what Afton did, not only to her but her dad, and the other children...But the story doesn't begin here, the big question remains unanswered, what drove William to kill in the first place?
Kudos: 3





	unforgotten

_tick..tock..tick..tock..._

The constant ticking of the clock was unbearable, it made you want to rip out your ears. Even the pizzeria seemed more quiet, and it was usually pretty loud, with the creepy yellow robots singing, twisting their body and their mechanical teeth gritting every time they 'opened' their mouth. Sometimes the animatronics weren't like robots, they were human. Can't say they sang any better but they did move in more humane ways.

But it was somehow worse... Seeing those human eyes stare at you from across the hall only to smile continue singing afterwards wasn't something you'd look forward to.

Paranoia took the best of me as I tried to leave the room without anyone noticing, only to feel a cold metal hand grab my shoulder. I turned around hesitantly to see Spring bonnie, and hear a familiar voice that was not always as welcoming as it should be.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" He said and gave me a pat on the head before walking back to the stage. I got chills, even tho it was pretty hot and there was nothing to be afraid of. I reassured myself before walking out of the room and heading outside. But that wasn't so easy as I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear today...

"Where you going birthday boy? Going home so soon?" 


End file.
